Various known electronic devices support audio playback through audio components such as external speakers. For example, a user may use speakers for audio playback in situations in which the user does not have or does not wish to use headphones or earbuds. In some cases, respective users of multiple electronic devices may wish to collectively listen to a song via the respective speakers of their multiple electronic devices. The resulting combined audio from the multiple speakers may be louder than audio output from a single speaker and therefore may provide a better listening experience for the users.
Existing techniques for syncing and playing audio from multiple speakers result in inaccurate setup and, accordingly, out-of-sync audio playback. In particular, the existing techniques do not account for various timing offsets, latency buffering, and re-connecting attempts. Additionally, the existing techniques do not adequately handle packets of audio data to facilitate the audio playback from the multiple devices. Accordingly, there is an opportunity to implement embodiments for syncing multiple electronic devices such that audio playback from the multiple electronic devices is synchronized. Additionally, there is an opportunity to implement embodiments for exchanging data parameters among multiple electronic devices to initiate audio playback and accurately synchronize the audio playback based on the data parameters.